12 November 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-12 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available, plus selected tracks from Max-Dat. *Tracks not included on the recordings are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Smog #2. Recorded 1997-10-14. The songs ‘Chosen One’ and I Break Horses are available on the Domino Records LP 'Accumulation: None' Tracklisting *Make-Up: Free Arthur Lee (7 inch) K § *Wedding Present: What Did Your Last Servant Die Of? (LP - George Best Plus) Cooking Vinyl § *'File 1' cuts in 2:27 from end of next track *'Unknown': D @''' *Smog: Chosen One (Peel Session) *Conway Twitty: The Pick-Up (album - Rockin Conway - The MGM Years) Mercury 314-519 958-2 '''$ *K'ss Dal: Kiti Kiti (CD - K'ss Dal) Debs Music *Dirtys: I Ain't Cheatin' (LP - You Should Be Sinnin') Crypt Records *Holy Ghost: Agents At The Door (12 inch - Gone Fishin') Tresor @ $ *Fuzzbird: The Promised Land (7 inch) FR Records *The Witch: (CD - Born A Nice Kid) Elefant *Smog: Wine Stained Lips (Peel Session) *Jahmali: Cry People (7 inch) Penthouse Records @ $ :: (9:30 news) *Elvis Presley: Blue Christmas (CD - If Every Day Was Like Christmas) RCA *Low: Blue Christmas (7 inch – If You Were Born Today) Wurlitzer Jukebox *Jonny L: Obedience (LP - Sawtooth) XL Recordings @''' :: ''(Tape flip on '''File 1 which pauses after only 53s of above track)'' *Ivor Cutler: What A Funny Room (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation @''' *'''File 1 resumes during next track *Smog: Moonshiner (Peel Session) *Augustus Pablo & Vivian Jackson: Pablo Dread In A Red (2xCD - Jesus Dread) Blood & Fire @ $ *Red Monkey: Weight of Should (7 inch - The Time Is Right) Troublemanunlimited *Well Paid Scientists: The Goose (12 inch) Hazchem @''' *James P Johnson: Steeplechase Rag (LP - Carolina Shout) Biograph Records '''@'' start only on recording'' *Smog: I Break Horses (Peel Session) *Mogul: The Story Of Ort (Various Artists CD - Abuse Your Friends) Abuse *Starky Banton & Dub Organiser: Nah Badda Dub (LP - Powers Youth) Fashion Records @ $ *Promise Ring: Red & Blue Jeans (LP - Nothing Feels Good) Jade Tree *Gene Vincent: Red Blue Jeans And A Ponytail (LP - Greatest Vol. Two) Capitol Records *Travis Cut: Interrupted (CD Single – Complicated) Fluffy Bunny Records *Deeds Plus Thoughts: Beatnik Mack (12 inch - Television's Been Good To Me EP) Sophisticuts Recordings @''' *''(10:30 news)'' *'''File 1 ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-11-12 (incomplete) *2) dat_146.mp3 *3) 1997-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE379 ;Length *1) 01:34:46 *2) 03:58:49 (01:54:01-02:37:23) (to 01:57:29, and 02:10:23-02:16:43 unique) *3) 1:31:41 (54:14-1:13:24) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 146 *3) Created from LE379 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1997 Lee Tape 379 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes